


on the wings of hope and despair

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Double-Ended Dildo, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Memes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Silly Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Wet Dream, adding all the characters would be redundant, this was challenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: 22 smutty drabbles that are 100 words or less.Oumasai: 6Tonaegiri: 2Kuzupeko: 2Komahina: 3the rest of the ships only have 1 drabble each





	on the wings of hope and despair

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to stir up some creativity I challenged myself to write 100 word smut drabbles. I wrote them until I felt I exhausted the idea as I didn't want them to get repetitive or boring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Sorry I know the title is cheesy and lame but what do you even call a thing with a buncha drabbles??)

* * *

 

Kokichi x Shuichi

* * *

 Kokichi spends ten laborious minutes decorating Shuichi’s inner thighs in delicate pink hickeys and bite marks. Shuichi, for a lack of better words, is breathless, flushed and trembling. From Kokichi’s methodical attention to his thighs alone, Shuichi has come twice.

“ _Haaah_ , O—Ouma-kun,” Shuichi gasps as he clutches the arms of Kokichi’s leather chair in his office at D.I.C.E. headquarters.

“Shhh.” Kokichi wraps a firm hand around Shuichi’s throbbing cock and licks his quivering hole.

Shuichi moans. His back arches off the chair when Kokichi finally delves his tongue into him. Kokichi’s tongue is like magic.

* * *

 

Togami x Naegi x Kirigiri

* * *

_It’s their favourite position_ , Kyouko thinks as she parts her legs enough for Makoto to comfortably slot himself between her thighs. His head bows against her neck as he presses soft kisses to the underside of her jaw.

Behind him, Byakuya works Makoto open with his fingers. His glasses fog.

Kyouko grips Makoto’s slim shoulders as he sinks into her. Byakuya chases after and Makoto gasps when Byakuya enters him.

They’re all still for a moment. Byakuya leans down to catch Makoto’s lips… and then Kyouko’s before they all start moving.

Unsurprisingly, Makoto comes apart first.

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko x Peko

* * *

Fuyuhiko whispers her name like he’s terrified she’ll disappear into stardust if he doesn’t. He kisses her and kisses her until he is sure she won’t vanish.

“I’ll never leave your side again, Peko,” he says against her lips. She reaches up; her fingers are gentle on his face as she wipes away his tears.

“That should be my line,” Peko says softly. “I love you, Fuyuhiko.”

He chokes back a sob. Peko hooks her legs around his waist and guides him closer. Fuyuhiko slides into her.

He says, “I love you,” until his throat is raw.

* * *

 

Komaeda x Hinata

* * *

There is an unmarked box sitting on Hajime’s bed. It just radiates an ominous feeling, like whoever put it there was putting a curse on him.

He approaches it with an appropriate degree of caution. He peels it open and sighs. It’s packed to the brim with colourful sex toys.

“Komaeda,” Hajime says with a heavy sigh.

Following an unmistakable laugh, hands cover his eyes. “You called?”

Hajime peels Nagito’s hands off his face and looks back at him. Nagito is grinning.

“What’s this?”

“I think you know.” Nagito pushes him down, reaching for a toy.

* * *

 

Kokichi x Shuichi

* * *

_If this is a dream I never want to wake up._ Shuichi is half-naked above him, straddling his thighs and fumbling with his pants.

“Nishishi~ what are you doing, Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi shushes him. He strokes Kokichi until he’s erect. Scooting forward on his knees, he reaches behind and guides Kokichi’s cock inside of him.

Kokichi groans. He yanks Shuichi down to kiss him. Shuichi rides him until they’re shuddering and sated. As Kokichi leans in for another kiss he rolls off his bed and wakes up.  His underwear is sticky.

 _Dammit_.

* * *

 

Sakura x Aoi

* * *

Aoi is vocal. She’s always speaks up whenever they’re intimate and Sakura would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate it. It’s her own strength she finds intimidating and if she ever gets _too_ into their activities, Aoi will say so.

Sakura traces Aoi’s tan lines, her body bronzed to perfection and exposed completely for Sakura to memorize. Sakura bends to lick Aoi’s pert nipple; Aoi’s nipple tastes sweeter than candy.

Her moans are loud and erotic – it makes Sakura smile. When Sakura tweaks Aoi’s other nipple a little too hard, Aoi protests until Sakura kisses it better.

* * *

 

Ishimaru x Mondo

* * *

It’s always a competition between them that generally boils down to ‘whoever comes first loses’. That’s probably why Mondo is jerking Kiyotaka off so furiously in the saunas. It’s late enough they won’t be walked in on but Kiyotaka can’t help but glance at the door, just in case.

“Come already, dammit,” Mondo growls. Kiyotaka knows Mondo is must be close since Kiyotaka is much better at using his hands.

Kiyotaka fondles Mondo’s balls. Mondo groans and his cum splatters on his stomach.

Mondo sighs, “You win.”

He spreads his legs so Kiyotaka can scissor him open.

* * *

 

Kaito x Maki

* * *

The first time Kaito kisses her, she feels like a cloud. She covers her mouth with her hands when he leans in a second time. She’s bright red.

“Harumaki,” Kaito whispers, kissing the backs of her hands. Maki’s legs give out and Kaito catches her before she falls. His hands are hot on her hips.

There’s a twinkle in his eyes as he presses their foreheads together. “Kiss me?”  

Thousands of butterflies flitter in her stomach. Almost reluctantly, she moves her hands, grips Kaito’s jacket, goes on her tip-toes and kisses him.

His smile could rival the sun.

* * *

 

Mahiru x Hiyoko

* * *

“Are you sure?” Mahiru asks for the hundredth time. It’s a little late to be asking this, since Hiyoko is draped across Mahiru’s lap with her kimono bunched up around her waist.

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s fine?” Hiyoko says with her usual snide.

Mahiru pulls her underwear down and spanks her once. Hiyoko shivers.

“Harder.”

Spanking her ten more times, each harder than the last, leaves Hiyoko a drooling, quivering mess.

“Ma—Mahiru~ _more_ ,” Hiyoko gasps. Mahiru complies – the slap echoes. Hiyoko moans, bites her sleeve to muffle her orgasm.

“Again?”

“Y—yes please.”

* * *

 

Kokichi x Shuichi

* * *

_We were supposed to be stargazing…_ Shuichi thinks as Kokichi’s tongue slides into his mouth. Kokichi had commandeered the gazebo and warded everyone off with a forked tongue. Kokichi’s hand wanders down to rub Shuichi through his pants.

“Turn around, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi commands.

Shuichi rolls his eyes but complies and rests his elbows on the bench. Kokichi shucks his pants down.

“It’s fine,” Shuichi says as Kokichi stretches him. It’s only been a few hours since the last time anyways.

Kokichi grins, wraps his arms around Shuichi’s waist, kisses his neck and thrusts into him.

They lose track of time.

* * *

 

Naegi x Kirigiri

* * *

The tub is a little small, but they make it work. As Makoto works on making Kyouko a bubble beard, he can’t help but be struck by _how_ beautiful she is. Her lavender hair is pulled into a loose bun and delicate pieces frame her face.

She looks like an angel.

“What?” she asks.

“You’re beautiful, Kirigiri-san.”

They blush. She touches his cheek, her fingers bare. It fills Makoto’s chest with warmth.

Kyouko shifts to straddle him. Her breasts press against his chest when they kiss.

When she pulls back, there’s bubbles on Makoto’s face. They can’t stop laughing.

* * *

 

Komaeda x Hinata

* * *

Nagito is _terrible_ at giving blowjobs. He drools too much and uses way too much teeth. It’s like being attacked by a rabid animal.

Hajime hisses, “Teeth!” for the umpteenth time. He should stop letting Nagito talk him into blowjobs.

He pulls away from Hajime’s cock with a pop. “I think you _like_ it, Hinata-kun.”

“I do _not_ –” Hajime gasps when Nagito dives back in, teeth and all.

A moment passes and Hajime covers his face with his hands, groaning.

Nagito leans back, licking his lips with a smirk. Hajime just came in his mouth.

* * *

 

Tenko x Himiko

* * *

Himiko sits on Tenko’s ass, trailing her fingers up her girlfriend’s spine. Tenko smiles back at her nervously.

“Prepare to be amazed,” Himiko says, producing a lit, drippy candle out of thin air.

“Okay…”

With a gentleness not typically found in wax play, Himiko tilts the candle and a single drop of hot wax falls on Tenko’s back. Tenko lets out an unexpected moan.

Himiko smiles, dragging her finger through the wax, drawing a line on Tenko’s back. She drips more wax until Tenko is biting her lip and squeezing her thighs together.

They use up half the candle.

* * *

 

Kokichi x Shuichi ( _Pre-game_ )

* * *

“S—Saihara what are, _ahh_ , you doing?!” Kokichi gasps. Shuichi had tied a blindfold around his eyes and pushed him down.

A lid pops. Shuichi pants in his ear and bites Kokichi’s earlobe. It’s a scary. His heart pounds in his chest.

There’s a loud squelch. Kokichi squirms but Shuichi’s too heavy for him to push off. Shuichi pulls at Kokichi’s pants. He squeaks.

“Ouma, _Ouma_ ,” Shuichi moans. His hand skillfully frees Kokichi’s length.

“ _Wait_ –” Shuichi cuts Kokichi off by sinking down on him to the hilt.

He forgets everything when Shuichi rides him to orgasm. (Or _six._ )

* * *

 

Togami x Naegi

* * *

Byakuya pushes Makoto down onto a pile of money. A literal mountain of cash.

“Togami-kun, isn’t this a little excessive?”

“Be quiet Naegi.” The pile shifts and topples partially when Makoto shifts back to accommodate Byakuya. If Makoto chalks it up to one of Byakuya’s kinks, he can overlook it.

Makoto blushes when Byakuya makes quick work of their pants. He presses in close, fits their cocks together and wraps his hands around both. Makoto gasps at the friction; Byakuya kisses him to shut him up.

It’s the first time Makoto can say he came on a billion yen.

Literally.

* * *

 

Gundham x Sonia

* * *

_Sex with Sonia is always an event_ , Gundham thinks when he walks in on her laying naked on a Persian rug in front of a crackling fire.

“My Dark Queen, what are you doing?” he asks as he sets the Devas down.

“Valentine’s day ritual!” Sonia chirps holding her arms out to him.

Gundham joins her. The stirring of an erection in his pants indicates the truth to her words. “Very well,” he says as she yanks him down to kiss.

She toes his erection. “You have to be naked too.”

Gundham hisses, “She-cat,” before pulling his top off anyway.

* * *

 

Komaeda x Hinata

* * *

“I beg to differ.”

“Then _beg_.”

And _that_ is how Hajime ended up on his knees with Nagito behind him pounding into him like a beast in heat. It feels good, despite what he previously thought it would feel like.

But seriously, how did it escalate to here?

* * *

 

Kokichi x Shuichi

* * *

Shuichi hugs Kokichi like a koala bear with his face pressed against Kokichi’s neck as Kokichi fucks him against the wall. His moans are soft, barely perceptible but they make Kokichi want Shuichi even more.

Shuichi throws his head back when Kokichi’s fucks into him harder.

“You’re so sexy, Saihara-chan~” Kokichi hums.

“I—is that a lie?” Shuichi manages through clenched teeth.

“I _never_ lie to you, Saihara-chan,” he lies.

With a wobbly laugh, Shuichi kisses Kokichi. “Promise you’ll never leave me.”

The stirrings of his plan to out the mastermind tickle Kokichi’s brain. “I promise.” But it’s a lie.

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko x Peko

* * *

The shiromuki slips off her delicately pale shoulders that glow in the moonlight. Fuyuhiko’s throat constricts as the heavy embroidered fabric pools around her ankles. She doesn’t cover herself as she peels open his kimono.

“Peko,” he says, his throat dry, “you’re… beautiful.”

Peko’s smile is small but it makes Fuyuhiko’s chest swell. He lowers her onto the bed. Peko’s silver hair frames her face like a halo and her crimson eyes burn.

She parts her legs, tugging him forward into a searing kiss that scorches itself in Fuyuhiko’s memory.

His _wife_ tastes like fried dough cookies.

* * *

 

Miu x Kaede

* * *

It’s well past midnight when Miu jumps on Kaede’s bed and drops a _huge_ double-ended eggplant-coloured dildo on her face.

“Wake up Bakamatsu, I’m horny,” Miu says, pawing her sheets off. Kaede doesn’t fight it, she’s too tired to care, and lifts her hips when Miu shimmies her shorts off.

Slathering an obscene amount of lube onto the dildo, Miu scissors Kaede to accommodate the girth. Kaede loops her arms around Miu’s neck with a smile; Miu’s so considerate its _cute_.

Kaede moans as Miu slides the toy into them until their hips meet. They kiss sloppily until they climax.

* * *

 

Togami x Naegi x Kirigiri

* * *

Byakuya’s chest is firm as Makoto sinks down on his cock. He throws his head back onto Byakuya’s shoulder; Byakuya catches his jaw, pulling him into a kiss.

Kyouko wraps a gloved hand around Makoto’s throbbing cock and licks pre-cum off the tip. Byakuya lazily thrusts into him.

Kyouko takes her time taking Makoto into her mouth. Her thumb presses against his balls; he threads his fingers in her hair.

Eventually, Byakuya picks up speed and fucks Makoto so hard he’s involuntarily fucking into Kyouko’s mouth. Makoto shudders, coming, with Byakuya close behind.

After, they turn their attention to Kyouko.

* * *

 

Kokichi x Shuichi

* * *

They’re both covered in injuries as they kiss. Shuichi is dizzy, light-headed and desperate. Kokichi’s lips are slippery with blood; when he edges his tongue passed Shuichi’s lips, Shuichi tastes copper.

Shuichi preps himself hurriedly. Shuichi positions himself above Kokichi, his hands leaving bloody prints on Kokichi’s jacket. Kokichi’s heart thrums under his fingertips.

“Don’t go dying on me, Saihara-chan.”

“I won’t.”

He rides Kokichi in that dirty, blood-soaked alleyway until he sags against Kokichi’s chest and everything goes black.

He wakes at D.I.C.E. beside Kokichi. Shuichi checks Kokichi’s pulse. _We’re okay, we’re alive_. Shuichi hugs Kokichi until he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to write 100 of these bad boys but at that point, it would be so arduous and boring. Maybe if they were longer, than I could have attempted the 100 drabble challenge but at only a 100 words I was concerned they'd all start to read the same. It certainly was a challenge to accommodate what I wanted to write in such a limited space but I think it was done okay. I'm curious to know which was your favourite, let me know!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
